


Why Lovers Should Never Meet Your Ex

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: GacktJOB, Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Gackt is throwing a party and, held back by other guests, he's unable to monitor what You is telling his lover. By the time he gets to them it's too late and his weakness has already been shared.





	Why Lovers Should Never Meet Your Ex

            Gackt was throwing a party and had ordered that every single guest had to come in traditional Japanese dress. It was a shocking announcement to some who knew how much Gackt loved other cultures but his lover Kami understood perfectly. Gackt had reached the point in his life when he had realised he was forgetting his own culture and wanted to embrace who he truly was.

            On the morning of the party, Gackt had silently handed Kami a large box from a local company that specialised in custom made kimono's and yukata and Kami gasped in shock, staring at Gackt with horrified eyes because he knew it was too expensive a gift to accept.

            “Don't even think about the money,” Gackt ordered reading the look easily, as it was the reaction he had expected. “I can afford it, for you I can afford anything.”

            “Gackt, I was going to go as Takeda Shingen, I bought that wig from the charity store and...” Kami began to explain.

            “Shingen isn't sexy, you are,” Gackt replied. “Come on open it!”

            “I feel like a whore,” Kami muttered. “Because I know what you want from me in return.”

            “Well if that's how you feel, I’ll just take it back.” Gackt teased but Kami shook his head and eagerly opened the box to see what the gift was. No matter how much he complained about Gackt spending money on him, he still loved the gifts he received.

            “Oh wow!” Kami gasped, staring at the purple silk that went from the palest lilac all the way up to a deep purple with white patches that resembled, no were, butterflies. As it caught the light, decorative silver thread sparkled and Kami knew it was real silver, Gackt wouldn't have cut any corners. Pulling it out from the box he could tell it was a yukata and he smiled in delight.

            “If you'd rather go as Shingen...” Gackt began but Kami shook his head and clutched the silk to his chest.

“No! No way! I love it!”

            “How much?” Gackt teased and with a smile Kami placed his gift to one side and locked lips with his lover, who eagerly accepted the kiss and pulled his lover down onto the bed with him. He knew Kami would love the gift and be more than willing to please him in thanks. Though Gackt would never buy Kami a gift just for sex, he could get that any time he liked.

 

            The party was in full swing and at first Gackt had thought it was great for his lover to be getting on so well with his best friend You but as they sat and gossiped he slowly became worried, especially when it came clear he was the subject of conversation. He longed to go over and find out what was being said but he was too busy playing host to do anything about it.

            Had he told Kami about his and You's relationship? How when they were both single, they simply used each other for sex? He didn't think so and he was worried about how Kami would react when he found out. Kami was so sweet and innocent, the concept of friends with benefits would be alien to him and he was bound to judge him as a slut. Would that be a problem? Kami knew how much he loved sex and only expected him to be faithful to him. Except, what if Kami thought all those times he had stayed at You's when he was visiting him in Kyoto had been something else? Damn it! Why had You decided to come to Tokyo for the weekend anyway? Lovers and ex partners should never meet and You kind of was his ex!

            “What's wrong Gackt?” Yu~ki asked but Gackt only smiled. “Oh nothing. It's out of my control now.”

            “You ran out of beer, didn't you?” Yu~ki accused. “That's why you're making us all drink sake!”

            “No! You're drinking Sake because it's a Japanese themed party.” Gackt explained. “Seriously Yu~ki, since when was a dressing gown and slippers Japanese?”

            “When a Japanese man wears them, of course!” Yu~ki replied with a grin and Gackt couldn't help but agree with the bassist’s logic. It might be in rebellion to the party’s purpose but Gackt had to admire Yu~ki's dedication when it came to looking like an old man. He was soon swept away by his own party and all panic about what the two men closest to his heart were talking about was pushed aside.

 

            You had felt slightly out of place at Gackt's party, it wasn't that he felt he was unwanted, more he didn't know anyone and so in the end he had settled down in the corner with Kami who he had met briefly on a few occasions. The drummer was clearly shy and though he knew more of the guests than You did, he couldn't help but sit in the corner with a bottle of sake in hand and watch. Perhaps that was just what he liked to do?

            In the end You had joined Kami and they had started talking, easy conversation, though limited to their few mutual interests. It was mainly a sharing of opinions on music but it was pleasant friendly conversation and they were getting on well. It was unavoidable that eventually they would start talking about Gackt and sharing stories of the eccentric things he had done.

            “So anyway, it ended up with us falling into bed and having sex, the feathers still stuck all over us!” You finished and Kami blinked in surprise.

            “Gackt never told me you two had had sex.” He commented surprised. It was clear from the way You spoke it was a perfectly normal thing to him and had happened more than once.

            “He didn't?” You asked. “Well I suppose he felt you couldn't handle it. Didn't want to taint your innocence.”

            “Don't say it like that! It's so condescending.” Kami complained, more upset by the realisation Gackt had kept this secret than what You had actually said.

            “Kami,” You began before sighing. “Don't be upset OK? It didn't mean much.”

            “Were you two lovers?” Kami asked, wanting answers and knowing he was much more likely to get the truth from You than demanding it from Gackt himself.

            “Friends with benefits,” You corrected. “If we were both single and horny we just.... I guess you could say we are convenience lovers. Boyfriends when there's no one else because it's just easier than being alone.”

            “You know, Gackt's admitted he's cheated in the past,” Kami spoke up. “By any chance...”

            “Yes. But he was with a woman at the time. She just couldn't give him what he craved,” You explained. “He felt so guilty afterwards but he can't help it. Not when he's with a woman.”

            “And when he's with a man, does he have a female version of you?” Kami demanded.

            “No!” You replied. “Between you and me; He prefers men. He just doesn't realise it.”

            “Still, has he ever....” Kami began worried. He'd been cheated on before and was now full of doubts about Gackt's loyalty. His lover went to Kyoto so often to see his friend, sometimes for a whole week or two at a time.

            “I tried it on once, when I didn't know you two were together. I was rejected,” You informed Kami. “He hasn't cheated on you, you are his life. I wish I’d kept my mouth shut.”

            “You should have kept your legs shut,” Kami muttered, grabbing the sake and taking a long gulp before placing it too one side. “Sorry, I'm just upset.”

            “He should have told you,” You agreed, deciding to ignore Kami's mood. “But you know, he was the one who should have kept his legs shut.”

            “Yeah! Like Gackt would submit!” Kami exclaimed, amused at the concept but as You sat silent his eyes widened. “For you?”

            “Yeah. Don't tell me you've never got to be inside him!” You exclaimed, making a few heads turn. They sat in silence until they were being ignored again, as Kami waited eagerly to ask his next question.

            “How do you get Gackt to submit?” Kami asked.

            “You just initiate the sex,” You replied with a shrug. “You're probably too shy and...”

            “I initiate sex,” Kami informed You, the look on his face making it clear he was getting sick of people treating him like some kind of innocent child. “He just takes over.”

            “Well that's your problem,” You replied. “You let him take the lead!”

            “Could you teach me how to get Gackt to submit?” Kami asked eagerly, excited by the concept and already slightly turned on by images of Gackt moaning beneath him. He'd found his mission for tonight and would deal with Gackt's past tomorrow, when they could sit down sober and talk. He doubted that Gackt had done anything too bad anyway. You wouldn't be so open about having sex with Gackt if they had something to hide, unless he wanted to cause trouble.

            “They say a woman orgasms through foreplay, a man worshipping every part of her body until the pleasure overtakes her senses,” You replied. “Treat Gackt like a woman and he acts like one.”

            “What?” Kami asked, confused by You's explanation. With a smile You began to explain exactly how to get Gackt to behave in the bedroom.

 

            It wasn't until the party was almost over, that Gackt finally managed to find the time to go and stop You talking but by then he knew it was too late. Either You had shared, or he hadn't, and as they still seemed to be getting on well, nothing too bad could have happened. Most likely You had kept his mouth shut but Gackt was replaced by a new concern. Was it just his imagination or were the two men a little too close? It wasn't like they were making out but something about the way they sat and joked made them look more like a couple than just friends.         

            Glancing around the room, he noticed it was just a few close friends left and deciding they weren't worth worrying about, Gackt walked out of the room and quickly made his way to the far doorway, where he could listen in unnoticed. A complete waste of his time, as they were talking about music once more and with a shrug Gackt headed over to join them.

            “You's been telling me such interesting things.” Kami commented, as his lover sat beside him on the sofa.

            “I see,” Gackt replied, knowing exactly what Kami meant, at least he thought so. “You don't seem mad though.”  
            “There's no reason for him to be mad.” You replied.

            “You's been teaching me some interesting things too,” Kami added, as he slid his hand against Gackt's chest. “For the bedroom.”

            “Have you now?” Gackt asked You, who only smiled and to the vocalist’s shock moved up against Gackt and let his own hand rest against his chest. Nervously Gackt looked at Kami, waiting for his reaction, only to see the drummer wasn't even concerned. Together they moved their lips onto him, Kami's on his own, whilst You teased his neck. It was a shocking turn of events but Gackt went with it, as the alcohol pushed aside any worries about Kami's own state of sobriety. He was loving the attention of these two men and though others could see them, he didn't care.

 

            Eventually the party was over and the three men found themselves in Gackt's bed, as Gackt continued to be worshipped. He had no idea what he had done to deserve such attention, or why Kami didn't care You was here too, but he didn't want to question things and put an end to everything. Kami was here and more than aware about what was going on, so what did it matter?

            You quickly undid the obi on Gackt's kimono but left the cloth as it lay, knowing it was best removed slowly and sure enough it began to fall apart as Kami's hand slid over kami's naked chest, his lips moving down onto Gackt's nipple and smiling You quickly stripped off his own yukata before gently placing his lips over Gackt's own. His hand roaming down Gackt's chest, pushing the kimono away as it roamed, until it was resting on Gackt's hip, his fingers lightly brushing against the vocalists pubic hair but going no further out of respect for Kami. They had agreed that he could be here, that he could touch Gackt but he wasn't allowed to touch below the belt, that was Kami's domain.

            Kami had almost forgotten his pact with You but as a tube of lube was pushed into his hand he realised how neglected Gackt's erection was. Eagerly he coated his hand and began to stroke Gackt gently but firmly, as You's lips moved back onto Gackt's neck finding the gentle hollow that made Gackt whimper in pleasure. Kami knew all about that spot and had used it more than a few times to bring the vocalist pleasure but now he knew what his mistake had been all this time; He grew nervous and Gackt took control from him. You didn't show weakness to the vocalist, not if you wanted to stay in charge but with You here showing him the way, Gackt was far too distracted to notice any hesitation on Kami's part.

            Moving his fingers from Gackt's length, Kami felt his heart race in excitement as he gentle slid one inside his lover, making him moan. He'd barely even noticed, which was exactly what You would say would happen. If preparation was part of foreplay, and sex was the logical follow on, Gackt would be so horny he wouldn't even notice he wasn't in control.

            Moving behind Kami, You carefully removed his yukata and began to kiss Kami's shoulders, as his arms wrapped around the drummer. He could tell Gackt was watching him and he was risking the other’s jealousy ruining the night but Kami was keeping him distracted and the look You received was open lust. Feeling empowered, You continued to kiss Kami, until the other was ready to try and get Gackt to submit.

            You was at Gackt’s side in an instance, kissing him eagerly and the vocalist didn't even notice when Kami moved inside him. They had done it, though You knew they would. Gackt was easy to dominate when you knew how.

            Kami was shocked he was getting his own way for once and wondered if he was dreaming. Sharing a smile with You, he began to seriously move inside Gackt, trying his best to be gentle and not to hurt his lover whilst taking his pleasure. Feeling sorry for You, he reached over and wrapped his hand around the other’s erection, stroking it eagerly as the blond moaned softly in surprised delight.

            “Gackt, do you mind if You goes behind me?” Kami asked, still feeling bad that You had become a third wheel.

            “I,” Gackt began before letting out a moan. “Well we've come this far.”

            “Love you!” You declared, shocking both of them by kissing Kami happily before winking at Gackt. “You have the best lover.”

            “I know,” Gackt agreed. “Don't prepare him, I only had him myself this morning, he's good to go.”

            “What am I, your personal whore?” Kami teased, deliberately thrusting into Gackt harder and deeper as punishment. Beneath him Gackt was moaning and laughing at the same time, which had Kami grinning like an idiot. Behind him You carefully slid in his lube coated erection and after some experimentation, decided Kami could handle a rough hard pace.

            The three men moved in perfect harmony, as Kami simply rode the force and focused on pleasuring Gackt with his hand. His body shook in delight and he smiled happily, knowing this was heaven. One by one they spiralled into orgasm and sex became gentle hugs and kisses, until they all fell asleep feeling pleased with themselves.

 

            Kami woke up with his head pounding from his hangover, but with crystal clear memories of the night before. His head was resting on Gackt's shoulder and as he opened his eyes he saw You sleeping in a similar position on the other side. Blushing he pretended to be asleep, whilst wondering what he should do about this awkward situation.

            Gackt was clearly awake, as he began stroking his hair and Kami realised he must know he was awake as well. Still he lay quietly, until You stirred and sat up, looking between the two men with a lost expression. It was clear he wasn't sure what to do either but by now Kami knew what he had to do.

            “Morning,” Kami commented as he sat up and yawned sleepily smiling at the two men. Yes this could be awkward and difficult but he knew that it would be his reaction that controlled the situation. “My head hurts like hell.” He added. Just act normal, that was the trick. He wasn't ashamed or embarrassed. He'd had a good night and he had to act like it.

            “Kami...” Gackt began but the drummer was helping himself to the water that was on the bedside table. He drank eagerly before passing it to You and heading to the bathroom to wash up. Startled Gackt glanced at You, who simply shrugged.

            “He's not so innocent you know,” You remarked. “This was his idea.”

            “It was?” Gackt asked startled and You could only confirm it was, whilst in the shower Kami grinned like a mad man. He always had wanted to try a threesome but thought it would never happen, he'd always been too shy to ask.


End file.
